Isolation
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: Sesshoumaru leaves Kagome to look for help on a deserted road, but when he comes back, it wasn't quite in the way she had been expecting. one-shot. Response to Kai's 100 Ghost Story Challenge on Dokuga


Isolation

"Sesshoumaru, you're almost out of gas," Kagome informed him worriedly, wondering if they would be lucky enough to spot a gas station at such a rural area and so late at night. For miles they had traveled already and nothing but long stretched roads and untrimmed grass met their eyes. In front of them laid the same surroundings, causing her to bite her bottom lip nervously.

"I realize that," he replied, his shoulders stiff with tension and his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were taut and pale.

"I hope there's a gas station up ahead," she commented, more to herself than to him. She knew they'd never be able to make it home with the amount of fuel they had left.

"The concern lies in whether the station will be open at this hour or not," Sesshoumaru pointed out, his golden eyes flitting to the glowing numbers on the dashboard. "Unless we are fortunate enough to find a 24 hour gas station."

She didn't reply to his words. Instead, she stared out the window, intent on finding some sort of life out there. The last rest station had been nearly three hours back and ever since then, there had been no buildings, no restrooms, and no other vehicles on the road. They were utterly alone.

For another forty minutes they traveled until the car sputtered, slowed, then came to a complete stop. Cursing under his breath, Sesshoumaru pulled the keys from the ignition and sat back in his seat with frustration.

Nervously, Kagome looked around at their surroundings, already knowing there was nothing out there but dirt and grass as far as the eye could see. After a thorough and hopeful survey, she admitted defeat. They were on a deserted road, in the middle of no where, with no gas and, therefore; no way of going home.

"Now what?" she asked her boyfriend meekly.

"Do not worry," Sesshoumaru assured her as he opened the door and got out. "I will return after I seek assistance. Be certain to lock the door."

Nodding, Kagome gave him a small, hesitant smile. "Hurry back."

He nodded back in return as he shut the door, waiting to hear the click of the lock before he left to wander for help on foot.

Kagome curled up in her seat, wrapping her arms around her bent legs. It was dark and she was alone. She couldn't help but feel nervous and scared. She stared at her knees, hoping Sesshoumaru would return soon with help, though it didn't seem likely. They may have to sleep in the car overnight and try again in the morning.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize someone had approached the car until the shadow fell across her. Immediately, relief washed throughout her system. Sesshoumaru was back. Even if he hadn't found help, at least she wouldn't be alone.

Smiling, Kagome looked up and immediately leapt back in horror, a startled scream caught in her throat. The shift lever dug painfully into her spine, but she refused to move away from it, for each inch she moved forward was an inch closer to the crazed man at the window.

She couldn't see him very well, but she could make out most of the general features. He had long hair, though it was messy, dirty, and tangled. His clothes were torn and ratty, with dirt and grass stains. He had a wide smile on his face, making him appear slightly psychotic. But what drew her attention was his right hand and the item swinging from it.

What it was, Kagome didn't know, but as if sensing the direction of her eyes, the man leaned in closer to her window until he was all she could see. Slowly, he lifted his right hand up; his smile widening even further upon hearing her blood curdling scream for it was Sesshoumaru's head in his grasp.

His once silver hair was stained crimson and tangled upon the crazed man's dirty fingers. Mangled flesh dangled from the neck region and blood was steadily dripping, leaving a forming puddle on the road. His golden eyes were wide open in shock and fear, which scared Kagome even more. If Sesshoumaru had fear upon his face and had met death in the hands of this stranger, then Kagome surely would meet the same end.

Her only console was that she was in the vehicle and the doors were locked. If he attempted to break in, she could run and hide until help came for her, whenever it may be. With wide eyes, Kagome stared at him and the thought that perhaps her paranoia had conjured up the image trickled into her mind.

Grasping at straws, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut but immediately saw the flash of Sesshoumaru's head swaying in mid-air.

"It's not real," she whispered frantically to herself, eyes still closed, "it's not real."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and flickered her gaze back to the same window. The man was still there, maniacal smile still in place, but now he was slowly lifting up his left hand. Squinting her eyes, Kagome's eyes locked onto the item held in his other hand.

A pair of keys. Car keys. Sesshoumaru's car keys.

All at once, the realization hit her like a load of bricks. He intended to come for her. Instinct kicking into overdrive, she immediately scrambled to the driver's side as the man fumbled to unlock her door. She forcibly pulled the lock open and yanked on the handle, but the door refused to budge. She heard the click of the lock give way on the other side and panicked, Kagome continued to tug at the door handle, tears streaming down her face.

The passenger side door opened and Kagome screamed in horror, pushing all her weight against the door that refused to open for her. She heard the clink of keys being dropped and felt a hand wrap itself around her ankle. She kicked and screamed and refused to give up on the driver side door.

The sound of his chilling chuckle stopped her movements as she slowly swiveled her head around to look at him. It was then she noticed a small segment of thick chains hanging from his pocket and almost immediately, she made the connections.

At some point in her distracted ponderings, he had chained the handle of the driver door to the handle of the backseat door. It gave her no leeway to open the door and she knew, in defeat, that she was stuck.

Again, he reached for her and the only thing Kagome could do was scream and scream.

But no one would come to her rescue.


End file.
